The present invention relates to an indicator for use in fixing a device for correcting teeth irregularities to a surface of each tooth. More particularly, the present invention relates to the indicator for use in fixing the device for correcting teeth irregularities to a surface of each tooth in order to correct a distorted tooth to have a desired posture, and to keep the desired posture.
As shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, in order to correct teeth irregularities including a tooth Ta having an abnormal posture such as a distortion, and to shift to a normal state and keep the state, a device for correcting teeth irregularities (hereinafter referred to as a device) comprising a bracket 8 and a wire 14 which is inserted into the bracket 8 has hitherto been fixed to the surface of the tooth in a manner that a base plate 9 is interposed between the bracket 8 and the surface whereby orthodontic treatment is performed (with reference to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 212345/1992).
As another orthodontic treatment, brackets having a desired posture corresponding to each tooth are prepared, whereby orthodontic treatment is performed by adhering each of said brackets directly to the surface of the tooth with adhesive.
With respect to the orthodontic treatment shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, dentists are required to press the bracket, which is provided with a pillow-like shaped base plate adhered with adhesive beforehand, against the surface of the tooth. Further, the dentists are required to decide a desired position to be set and a desired posture by pinching the bracket with a thumb and a finger depending on their experience and flair.
However experienced the dentists may be, it is difficult to accurately decide the desired position to be set and the desired posture of the bracket.
On the other hand, with respect to the other orthodontic treatment in which the bracket is directly fixed to the surface of the tooth adhered with adhesive, the bracket can be easily fixed to the surface to the tooth if only the position to be fixed is decided since the posture is decided beforehand. However, with respect to this orthodontic treatment, it is difficult to finish the surface of the bracket in such a manner as to conform with the surface of the tooth having a complex shape. For that reason, a surface of the bracket coming into contact with the surface of the tooth is conformed with the surface of the tooth. Further, the base plates should be prepared having a different shape depending on the shape of each tooth. For that reason, there is a problem in which the number of parts constituting the bracket is increased.
The object of the present invention is to provide an indicator used to decide both the position to fix the bracket to the surface of the tooth and the posture, said indicator being used for setting the device for correcting the teeth irregularity in which the base plate is interposed between the bracket and the surface of each tooth.